Brand New Girl
by CharmRune5419
Summary: Pairings: Draco/Hermione, Ginny/Blaise, Harry/Pansy, Ron/Lavender, Neville/Luna. Description: After Voldemorts defeat on the Astronomy Tower at the end of 6th year, everyone in the Wizarding World can relax, including the Gryffindor Princess herself. Coming back as Head Girl her 7th year with a new look and new attitude, one could say she's a brand new girl. LEMONS. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairings: Draco/Hermione, Ginny/Blaise, Harry/Pansy, Ron/Lavender, Neville/Luna.  
**

**Description: After Voldemorts defeat on the Astronomy Tower at the end of 6****th**** year, everyone in the Wizarding World can relax, including the Gryffindor Princess herself. Coming back as Head Girl her 7****th**** year with a new look and new attitude, one could say she's a brand new girl. LEMONS. AU.**

**Disclaimer: Everything created in the Harry Potter universe has been beautifully done by JK Rowling. I own nothing but my plot.**

**AN: This is my first story I have ever written. I have lots of ideas for stories and this was the one I liked the most to start with. I will only write Dramione for now but I could venture into other pairings eventually. I realize this first chapter is a lot of ramblings but I wanted to make sure everyone was caught up on the AU and what happened since Voldemort's defeat and Hermione's change. Please read and review.**

Hermione had packed the last of her belongings to head over to Hogwarts the next morning. She sat down on her bed to relax and reflect on the past year and the amazing summer she had.

Everyone had been suspicious of something big happening 6th year. All the attacks had led up to the attempted killing of Albus Dumbledore. Thankfully, they had more than just Snape as a spy for the Order. Who would have guessed that Draco Malfoy had worked with Snape to plan all of the attacks and seemingly help the Death Eaters enter Hogwarts. This didn't shock many as you would have thought. It did throw everyone for a loop a bit, but after living under the tyranny of Lucius Malfoy, it was only a matter of time before Draco had had enough. Voldemort didn't trust Draco with the task he was given, so it was his surprise to come through the cabinet with the rest of the Death Eaters. But the Order already knew this. Everyone was ready for the attack. A small battle ensued and Harry was able to finally kill that piece of shit thanks to the destruction of his two horcruxes; the diary, and the ring. Voldemort wasn't able to make the rest of them like he wanted, he got too cocky, thank Merlin for that. After everything was said and done, the remaining Death Eaters were rounded up and dealt with accordingly, exams were cancelled and everyone was to return home for the last month of school, starting summer break early. After the weight of saving the world was lifted off the Golden Trio's shoulders, things seemed to calm down.

Thus, leading to Hermione's summer. She convinced Molly to let Ginny stay with her for the entire summer, something that took the help of her parents and the rest of the Weasley's to let her come. Hermione needed a break from the Wizarding World. What better way to do that then spend it in California with her American cousin, Adrian. Adrian was also a witch, the only other one in the family and went to the Los Angeles School of Magic. She was a wild child, and Hermione loved it. They were the same age and Hermione got a lot of her spunk from Adrian already, why not kick it up a notch? Adrian and Ginny had hit it off right away. They spent their time hanging out on the beach, meeting new people, and going wild. Adrian introduced the girls to tattoos and piercings and sex, things that Hermione only read about in her beloved books. The old Hermione would have never gotten her belly button or tongue pierced, she certainly would not have gotten a tattoo, and she would never have owned a vibrator. All of that changed in one summer. Ginny and Hermione were taught simple spells to do their hair and makeup, finally Hermione was able to tame her mass of curls. They now fell in perfect ringlets down her back. The got blonde streaks through her hair that she could charm to any color to match her outfit or mood.

Her hair wasn't the only thing that had changed. She had filled out the summer before but had no intention of showing off her long legs, flat stomach or lovely pair of 34C breasts. She had a better fashion sense and had nothing to hide, picking out sexy but not skanky outfits, heals, and lingerie. Ginny was relieved that she had taken her makeover advice, and so was Adrian. Her and Ginny had both came back with golden tans thanks to the California sun. Hermione was nothing short of a gorgeous beauty. She had relaxed quite a bit, and unfortunately picked up the bad habit of cursing from Adrian. Then there was the sex. Hermione was still a virgin in all technicalities. She had done nothing more than a snog and heavy petting with Viktor Krum and her muggle neighbor back home. But that didn't mean she didn't know a thing or two. Adrian introduced the girls to sex toys, and Hermione had had her fun with her new vibrator, a little too much at first, breaking her own hymen. Now all she felt was pleasure. She would still wait for the right guy but she was determined to learn all she could before then. The shy bookworm was gone. The daring new sexy Hermione was here to stay.

That leaves her to present time, sitting on her bed thinking about the crazy events. That were about to happen. She had got her Head Girl badge and was excited to see who would be chosen as Head Boy this year. She knew the Head Boy and Girl shared living quarters and it would prove most interesting. Ginny had gone home earlier to join her family at Kings Cross. Hermione was too excited to the next day so she finally decided to turn in for the night. Ready to reveal her new look to the rest of the Wizarding World tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK does and I own this plot. Nothing more. **

**AU: I am not a fan of POV stories but I would like to write this chapter over with a perspective on Draco and what he has been up to, and his inner thoughts for Chapter 3. Please continue to read and review.**

Hermione woke up the next morning ready to get back to her second home. She was eager to show everyone the new Hermione. She hopped in the bathroom to take a quick shower then get ready. She used a quick dry spell on her hair and it instantly became her natural soft curls. She made a little face and decided to make her hair straight today. Satisfied with her result, she slipped on her turquoise bandeau that exposed her midriff and new belly ring. She pulled on some short studded shorts and her favorite leather jacket. After adjusting her friendship bracelets from Adrian and Ginny she got to work on her makeup. She decided on a smoky eye that accentuated her honey eyes and black liner with mascara. She put on a pink gloss and for a finishing touch she charmed her blonde highlights to match her turquoise bandeau. She changed her tongue ring to a simple silver ball and was pleased with her results. She blew her reflection a kiss, grabbed her black pumps and went down stairs for breakfast.

"Morning Mum and Dad" Hermione said, grabbing a plate.

"Why good morning love, don't you look fetching today. " Jean Granger replied

"She could have picked a bigger shirt…" her Dad mumbled from behind his morning paper.

"Oh hush, David she looks beautiful. Now hurry up dear and eat or we will miss the train!"

Hermione arrived at Platform 9 ¾ with 20 minutes to spare. She craned her neck to find her best friends. She smiled to herself and she spotted two red and one black head of hair. Ginny saw her first and gave her a wink. This was the first time anyone from school had seen her new look, and she knew the boys would flip. While Ginny distracted the boys Hermione made her way over. She tapped them both on the shoulders, "Excuse me can you tell me the time?"

Harry and Ron whipped around and their jaws instantly dropped. "Erm, it's uh…9:47? I t-think. I'm sorry, have we met?" Harry stuttered.

"Yeah, I would remember a pair of legs like that" Ron said with a wink.

"Honestly, Ronald, you need better pick -up lines like that. Maybe if you went to the library once in a while you might find a book on how to do better with the ladies." Hermione smirked as the realization hit them.

"Hermione?!" they both cried. She grabbed them both in a hug.

"Yes you dolts, it's me. I had a bit of a makeover and I am a whole new me! Do you like?" The boys both nodded their heads dumbly while Ginny giggled in the background.

"Alright, enough. It's still me! I am still the same lovable librarian you know and love, I just got a new look and I relaxed a bit. I brought out my wild side over the summer, and I like it, so if you have a problem with it then well, I really don't give a shit." She smirked at the gang.

"Bloody hell, Hermione. I just can't believe it's really you. We have a lot of catching up to do." Ron said.

"I agree but you will get used to it. For now, just know that it's still me, but a new fun me. I can't catch up much right now because I need to get to the Heads Compartment. Did I mention I made Head Girl?" She beamed.

"That's great Mione, you deserve it" Harry hugged his best friend.

"Alright well I will see you at dinner, yeah? Later." Hermione waved to her friends and winked to Ginny as she made her way towards the crowd to the train.

She was stopped in her tracks by a wall and stumbled back right.

"FUCK! My arse." She cried as she tried to gather her things while on the ground. She then noticed the pair of shoes in front of her and hand extended out.

"So sorry I wasn't paying attention. Let me help you up, Miss….Granger?" Her eyes traveled up the dark blue jeans to the tight black t-shirt. She paused at bumps she knew were well developed muscles underneath. She finished traveling up to meet the piercing grey eyes of the Slytherin Prince himself.

"It's okay I wasn't really paying attention either I guess." She accepted his hand as he pulled her up. She noticed it was his turn to check her out, and by the looks of it, he liked what he saw. She couldn't help her blush when he said,

"Wow Granger, who knew you were hiding this under your robes the whole time." He flashed his signature smirk.

"I could say the same to you. Quidditch really paid off I see." Giving him a smirk of her own. He was taken back at her flirting back, and was speechless for a minute before he snapped himself out of it, she was quicker though.

"Look Malfoy, I'd love to stay and chat but I need to make it to the train to meet the Head Boy. See you later." She brushed past him before he could reply. Draco smirked and pulled out the Head Boy badge from his pocket. Throwing it up in the air and catching it, he chuckled to himself as he made his way on the train, he needed to dish to his best friend, Blaise. This was going to be an interesting year.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Draco had one hell of a year, and one hell of a summer. He was determined to make this year even better.

After all his hard work as a double agent since the summer before 4th year it was finally over. The Dark Lord was no more, most of the Death Eaters, including his estranged Aunt Bellatrix, were dead, and the others were in Azkaban rotting away until their Kiss. Lucius received the Kiss last year, and everything changed for him and his mother. His mother lit up the room again. She was smiling and laughing again. She was no longer put down or had her thoughts and feelings cast aside. Narcissa was back, and better than ever. The only person in the Manor to know of Draco's involvement with the Order was finally able to be herself again. No more Mudblood this and Pureblood that. She went back to her maiden name, Black and demolished the dungeon downstairs. It made Draco happy to see his mother come back to life.

His mother wasn't the only one to come back to life, Draco did, also. He threw away his every day funeral attire he had worn for the past 16 years and bought new robes and muggle clothes. He worked out his inner frustrations by practicing his Seeker skills and working out on a weekly basis. It helped relieve his stress and his Sex God image. He let his hair grow out a bit that now gave the messy bedhead look. He felt like a bad boy, but of course, he was. He had gone against his family's beliefs and all he was taught, and he succeeded. To think it all started with a slap in the face, literally. He would have never admitted it before, but the day Hermione Granger slapped him, he got a wake-up call. He told his mother all about it and they ended up talking for hours, all the while his anger and hatred melting away, his eyes and mind opening to the realization that everyone is a human being, and should be treated as such. It would be a whole new Draco this year.

He got his Head Boy badge and knew the only person that could be his partner was Granger. He wanted to make amends and show them that the selfish prat bullshit was just an act he had to put on for Lucius. He wanted to tell her she opened his eyes. But that would have to wait until a later time, he was late and he needed to get to Platform 9 ¾ before the train left. He got into his usual Dark jeans and black fitted t-shirt and made his way downstairs to tell his mother goodbye.

"Good morning my Dragon, I see we are running late. Don't bother with breakfast love, just eat something from the trolley." Narcissa kissed him on the cheek and sent him off.

Draco arrived at Platform 9 ¾ with a few minutes to spare. He was making his was towards the train when someone ran, quite suddenly, into him, making him take a small step back. He cursed himself as he realized it was a female and felt like an ass. He heard her cry "FUCK! My arse!" and lent down his hand.

"So sorry I wasn't paying attention. Let me help you up, Miss….Granger?" He raised a brow at her obvious transformation and smirked when he noticed her eyes fixed on his abs.

"It's okay I wasn't really paying attention either I guess." She muttered as she accepted his hand and let him pull her up. He couldn't help but to look her over also. Black pumps… short shorts… was that a belly ring on her flat golden stomach? His eyes continued to travel up to her glorious tits and paused on her pouty lips for just a moment before he finished on her obviously tamed hair with turquoise streaks. Who was this Goddess and what happened to Hermione Granger?

He saw her noticeable blush and said, "Wow Granger, who knew you were hiding this under your robes the whole time." He flashed his signature smirk.

"I could say the same to you. Quidditch really paid off I see." She gave him a smirk worthy of a Slytherin. He couldn't believe this was happening. He wanted to get close to Hermione this year, but didn't expect this at all. Before he could reply she spoke.

"Look Malfoy, I'd love to stay and chat but I need to make it to the train to meet the Head Boy. See you later." She brushed by him. He couldn't help but watch her walk away, hips swaying and that delicious ass. Draco smirked to himself and pulled out the Head Boy badge from his pocket. Throwing it up in the air and catching it, he chuckled to himself as he made his way on the train, he needed to find Blaise before he went to the Heads Compartment.

Draco boarded the train and found the usual. Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy. Usually he would be rolling his eyes right about now, but thankfully his friends had realized the error of their ways. Pansy was still Pansy, but less of a bitch these days. And she was no longer attached to him at the hip. She had her eyes set on the Boy Who Lived, though he promised not to tell anyone, except Blaise. Crabbe and Goyle weren't as thick, but they were still followers. Whatever the majority did, so would they. Blaise had remained neutral through it all, but more than that, he had remained loyal to Draco. Other than his mother and Pansy, Blaise was the only other person to know of his involvement with the Order. They grew up together, and were best friends.

He nodded to them all before sitting down.

"Hey mate Congrats on the Head Boy position. Find out who the Head Girl is?" Blaise said.

"I'm sure it's the bookworm Granger, if she didn't get the position we would be hearing her cries of sorrow throughout the entire train by now, I'm sure" Pansy snickered.

"Thanks mate, and yes Pansy it is Granger, but she isn't the bookworm you know anymore… she's changed a lot over the summer, and I mean a lot." Draco smirked.

"What do you mean a lot?" Pansy questioned.

"She is a bloody knock out. Long legs, flat stomach, nice tits, and I thought I noticed a tongue ring when she was talking to me." Draco explained.

Blaise raised his eye brows, "Woah really? I wonder how her friend, Red, is doing… maybe she would wear sexier clothes too… Does Granger know you are Head Boy?"

Draco chuckled, he knew his best friend had a thing for the youngest of the Weasley clan, but he never acted on it. "I don't know why don't you go find her? And Granger doesn't know I'm Head Boy yet, in fact, I'll just have to go now and break the news to her. " He grinned and left the compartment, eager to meet up with his Head Girl.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I appreciate all of the favorites, follows and reviews so far. I am glad you all like it. I like to write ahead before I update so I don't keep readers waiting. I know how it is to wait for a story update! So I will try to keep this as regular as possible, I just don't want to rush my writing. But don't worry, I won't let you down! And without further ado, here is Chapter 4. **

**Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own Harry Potter. **

Hermione reached the Heads Compartment and put excitedly put her things away. _'I wonder who Head Boy is. I hope it's Draco…wait did I just call him Draco? Well he was on our side, and he has changed, and that body…WOW. I'd love to see under that shirt…or jeans…' _

She shook her head to clear her perverted thoughts. She needed a distraction. She pulled out her iPod and decided to listen to some music. She decided on her dance playlist filled with songs that made her want to shake her ass. This would surely get her pumped up for her last year at Hogwarts. She settled into the window seat, bobbing her head and moving a bit to the beats that filled her ears, completely unaware of her surroundings.

Draco finally made it to the Heads Compartment and opened the doors. Hermione was still bobbing her head and moving in her seat but her eyes were closed, completely lost in the music. Draco shut the doors and put his things away, Hermione still unaware of his presence. He smirked at his opportunity to get a closer look of the Gryffindor Princess. She had definitely filled out over the summer. That, or she was hiding this rocking body under her baggy robes all this time. Either way, Draco was pleased to meet her delicious tan curves. Her breasts were at least a C cup, her toned stomach showed that she worked out a bit, and that belly ring was just teasing him. His eye was caught by something at the edge of her jacket going up from under her shorts towards her ribs. Was that a tattoo? He couldn't make it out but he promised himself he would get a closer look later. His eyes made their way down her shapely legs to those _'fuck me'_ black pumps. He felt his jeans tighten at his growing arousal. Not wanting to get caught, he decided to lay down on his side, maybe a nap would bring a sexy dream of his new found Goddess.

Hermione's playlist ended and she opened her eyes. They widened in shock at the sight of a sleeping Slytherin across from her. A very sexy Slytherin, whose shirt was riding up from his sleep revealing the deep V that made her mouth water and a peak at well sculpted abs. She had to keep herself from reaching out and touching the exposed skin. Draco Malfoy looked like a dark angel as he slept. He wasn't wearing the sneer from earlier years, he was relaxed and peaceful. Hermione smiled. "I think I am going to love being with Malfoy this year" she said aloud.

The train gave a sudden jolt sending Hermione flying across the Compartment right onto Draco, making him tumble to the floor with her. She ended up straddling him with her lips an inch from his. He was startled but quickly recovered as he realized their position.

"Well hello to you, too, Granger. I see you're happy I made Head Boy." He smirked up at her, resting his hands on her thighs. She inwardly shuttered at his touch but didn't show it.

"Get over yourself Malfoy, you may be sexier than I'd like to admit, but I don't kiss on a first date." She made a move to get up but he acted quicker than she expected, sitting up so she was now sitting in his lap. Steel grey met honey brown as he moved closer to her lips, barely grazing her own as he spoke,

"Good thing this isn't a first date then, huh?" Hermione's eyes widened as he captured her lips with his own. She had every intention to resist him until she realized it was no use. His lips were softer than she imagined, and she found herself kissing him back. His tongue grazed her bottom lip asking for entrance, which she happily granted. Their tongues battled for dominance and she moaned when he brought his hand up to her hips. Her own snaked around to the back of his neck, playing with the fine hairs there. A few minutes passed before they pulled apart breathless. They stared at each other a bit before Hermione broke their silence.

"That was…wow." She said.

"I knew it would be great, but I didn't expect it to be that bloody fantastic." Draco admitted.

Hermione blushed and moved off his lap. They helped each other back up and into their respective seats opposite each other. Before she could reply, the compartment door opened to reveal Professor McGonagall.

"Ah there you are. I see you have met your counter parts. I wanted to speak with you before you got to school." She handed them each a piece of parchment. "These are the rounds schedules for the first month. After the first month it will be your responsibility to rearrange the pairs and schedule the rounds as you see fit. They include the Prefect pairings as well as your own. You will be doing your rounds with each other of course. As Head Boy and Head Girl it is expected that you work together and show team work, as well as House unity. You both are at the top of your class and very mature, so I don't see that as being a problem, am I correct?" Hermione blushed while Draco smirked, but they both nodded for her to continue.

"Right, well, there are a few changes this year. Headmaster has asked that you two plan the Halloween costume ball as well as the end of the year ball for the graduating class. All of your plans and suggestions must be approved of course but I don't think that will be an issue. There is also a housing change. To further your partnership, it was Dumbledore's decision for you to share a dormitory. You will each share a large common room, a small kitchen, a workout room and a bathroom. You will have your own rooms that connect to both the bathroom and common room. Your dormitory portrait will have a password as well as the portrait leading to your rooms. Please do not give out your passwords to just anyone, if at all possible, keep them to yourselves and simply answer the portrait when you have visitors. And lastly, although the school has a curfew, yours will be extended until 1 in the morning. You will also be allowed to visit Hogsmeade any weekend and may take a few guests if they are approved. This is to show our trust in you, allow you some freedom, and let you go there to gather necessary materials for the balls you will be planning as well as anything else you would like. We have never let the Head Boy and Head Girl have this much freedom, you are our test run. That being said, the Headmaster and I believe you two to be the best candidates for the test run and thing you will do just fine. If there aren't any questions I will leave you two to change into your uniforms and I will see you after the Welcome Feast to show you to your dormitory. Good day." With that, she exited the compartment.

Hermione broke the silence, "Look Malfoy, I want this year to work. We both have had a bad past, but I am sure we can put that behind us and start a friendship. We will be working together a lot this year and I don't want to spend it in yelling matches with you. Both of us have gone through some changes and we are mature adults, we should start acting like it." She finished.

"I couldn't agree more Granger. But I think given what just happened that there may be something a bit more than friendship here. Let's call a truce and see how it goes from here. What do you say Hermione, truce?" Draco extended his hand to her.

She shivered at the use of her first name, something he has never called her before. "Okay, let's see how it goes…Draco." She smiled and shook his hand. He flashed a smile back at her, a real smile.

She quickly let go of his hand before it got too hot in the compartment for her. "I'm going to go change into my uniform and visit with Harry, Ron and Ginny. You can change in here and I will see you at the feast." Before he could protest she left. He looked down at his hand and grinned. He started to change into his uniform and before he knew it, he was gathering his things and getting off the train to lead a group of first years.

He didn't see Hermione again until they were seating across from each other at their House tables. She caught his eye and smiled. He gave her a wink before Dumbledore got up to give his speech. When it was over the feast began and before they knew it, McGonagall was back to show them to their room. She stopped in front of a painting of a beautiful wolf. They chose "Unity" as their password and proceeded into their dorm.

The common room was all white. It had two desks along one wall, a large couch and a two comfy chairs in front of a table facing the large fireplace. A large portrait hung across from the doorway of the Head Boy and Girl. They were in their uniforms and were both currently back to back smirking at each other with their arms crossed. "This portrait will change based on your relationship. If you two agree on something at a meeting they will be happier and if you are having a disagreement that will show as well." McGonagall explained then led them to their small kitchen, they had all they needed to make dinner with a pantry and fridge connected to the Hogwarts kitchen that the House Elves had already stocked with their favorite foods and would replenish anything they needed. She led them to their workout room. It was equipped with two treadmills, a workout bench, various weights, a small wooden floor area for pilates, yoga, or dancing as well as a Jacuzzi. One wall was entirely mirrored and Hermione smirked, _'This would be a great place to charm my stripper pole to so I can get my pole dancing workout in. Wonder how Draco will react to that…'_ She was brought out of her thoughts when Draco nudged her to follow McGonagall back to the common room. "I will let you two look at your own rooms and bathroom. Don't forget to create passwords to your rooms. Goodnight."

After she left they split up to their own rooms. Unknown to each other, they both chose "New beginnings" as their passwords. Their rooms were identical but decorated in the colors of their respected Houses. Each had a large King size bed, a window, a desk, large bookshelf and wardrobe and full length mirror. Hermione opened the door to the bathroom to find Draco already in their inspecting the opposite side. There was a shower with multiple shower heads, a pool sized bath tub bigger than the Prefects bathroom and a large his and her sink near the toilet.

"This is all wonderful. I can't believe how beautiful this all is, and we get it for a full year!" Hermione said excitedly.

Draco walked over to where she was, "I know, it's very unreal, but I like it. And I like you." He leaned down to kiss her neck before whispering in her ear, "Goodnight, _Hermione_."

She tried hard to hide her arousal and watched him saunter back towards his room before she said, "Goodnight, Draco" to his retreating back. He turned his head back and winked before going into his room. She went to hers and got ready for bed.

The both lay in bed with thoughts reeling over the day they just had. They shared a common thought before drifting off to sleep.

_This is going to be an interesting year. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update. I wanted to get a few chapters ahead so I can update in a timely manner while still continuing the write. Enjoy Chapter 5, things heat up for our Dramione!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and sadly never will.**

_His hands rubbed down her body in ways she never imagined. He smirked at the effects he had on his Muggle-born. He kissed her with just as much intensity as the train ride, and made his way down to her lovely breasts, down her stomach, flicking his tongue over her belly ring. He kissed down her thighs and looked back up at her. Her eyes were filled with lust as she realized where he was going. He moved his torturous mouth back up towards her silky panties and slid them down her in a swift motion. He parted her delicious thighs and gazed at her shaven pussy. This wasn't something he expected and she could tell he loved it. She hid her blush and threw her head back as his fingers grazed her entrance. She could feel his breath on her lower lips and she shuttered. In one swift lick, he went from her pussy to her sweet bud and licked lovingly. He was determined to make her scream. "Draco…Oh right there, Draco..."_

Draco got up early to catch the shower before Hermione did. He tried to shower and not think about her, but he swore he was hearing her say his name. Maybe she needed the shower, too. He quickly finished and stepped out, draping a towel around his waist. "Shower's free!" he yelled.

When she didn't come in he heard it. _I know that's my name…_ He slowly opened her door and his jaw dropped. Hermione was writhing on her bed. In the process the covers had left her, revealing her small nightie. She was having a dream. Not just any dream, a wet dream, about him.

"D-Draco, Oh Merlin, don't stop…I'm so close…Drac..OH!" Draco watched as she came not just in her dream, but right in front of him. She shuttered her release. Draco had to stop this madness. He was already rock hard from watching her come undone before him, and he hadn't even touched her yet. He calmed himself and went over to her. Her panting had calmed down and she rolled over to one side, now facing him.

"Granger, wake up." He nudged her arm. She moaned back in protest. "Granger…Hermione, wake up, it's time to get up for class." He shook her a little more before her eyes finally fluttered open. Hermione opened her eyes and lazily smiled at him. His smirk gave him away, she remembered her dream. She shot up and stared at his well sculpted abs, still wet from the shower.

"Am I still dreaming?" She said out loud before she could stop herself.

"No, love, it's really me, in the flesh." Draco said winking down at her. "I was having a lovely shower, minding my own business, when I heard my name. Of course I thought it was you nagging me to get out so I did, and when you were still saying my name I came to check on you."

Hermione got out of bed and stood up facing him, crossing her arms over her chest. Her eyes narrowed at him but he continued. "Of course I was surprised to not only find you in such sexy nightwear, but having a wet dream none the less, about yours truly. It was quite the sight, but I had to wake you up before you had another orgasm right in front of me." He had moved closer to her, she was watching the water still drip from his body.

"How kind of you to stop me before I embarrassed myself further, _Malfoy_." She spat back at him.

"Back to _Malfoy_, eh? Just a few moments ago I was _Draco_. And don't go around thinking I'm too kind, _Hermione_." He gave a slow sexy smile and grabbed her waist, bringing her flush against his body. He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I only stopped you because the next time I see you come, I want to be looking up from between your legs so I can drink it up." He finished by licking her earlobe ever so slightly. She was glad he couldn't see her face and how he affected her. She put on a smirk as he drew back to look in her defiant eyes.

"You know, Malfoy, IF that were to ever happen in real life, I can assure you that it wouldn't be for a very, VERY long time. I don't take kindly to people spying on me." She brushed past him toward the shower. She grabbed the bottom of her nightie and pulled up, revealing her matching cheeky panties. With one arm covering her breasts, she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a shower to take before class." She finished by throwing her nightie at him and winking. He caught it and watched her walk in, locking the door behind her.

Draco looked at the nightie in his hands and grinned. He was going to make her dreams come true, literally. And he wanted to make her HIS. He left her nightie on her bed and walked out of her portrait to his own room to get ready.

Hermione was fuming in the shower. How dare he spy on her like that? She couldn't help that she had a wet dream about him. She knew he had changed, and didn't have his blood prejudices anymore. He had helped the Light for Merlin's sake! She had changed, too. She found her own sexuality, explored her own body, she knew her likes and dislikes. She was confident with herself and certainly wasn't ashamed of her wet dream. Why was she so embarrassed?

_Oh right, because he is the Slytherin Sex God and he wants me, and he surely knows I want him now. I just have to play my cards right and be the flirty new Hermione. No big deal._

Satisfied, she got out of the shower and quick dried her hair. She gave herself her natural curls, and charmed her turquoise streaks back to blonde. She settled with a smoky eye and some mascara that made her doe eyes pop. She grabbed her favorite lacy bra and panty set, black lace bra that did wonders for her ample cleavage and a matching black lace cheeky panty. Then she put on her newly altered uniform. She was glad that Dumbledore had updated the style to a shorter skirt and a better fitted top for the ladies, but she made a few more changes. She made the skirt a little shorter still so that it came to mid-thigh. With her newly sculpted ass, thanks to a summer of squats, she knew it would look flirty without being sleazy. She put on her white dress shirt and Gryffindor tie. She left it looser so that she could leave the top few buttons undone, revealing some cleavage. She threw on her robes, pinned on her Head Girl badge, grabbed her bags, slipped on her black pumps and headed downstairs.

Draco was waiting for her and looked up at her as she came down the stairs. She would never stop amazing him. She looked beautiful. He was dressed in his usual Slytherin uniform, tie left looser to show he didn't care and his hair had the same messy look as before. He looked quite handsome himself. He held his elbow out for her and she raised an eyebrow at him. He loved when she did that. "Come on, despite both of our…antics, this morning we still made a truce, and as Head Boy I am escorting you to breakfast." He smiled at her. "Alright, but to be clear, I am not ashamed of what happened this morning. You simply took me by surprise. You'll find out that I might return the favor one day." She smirked back at him and took his arm. He didn't bother to ask her to elaborate; he was looking forward to his possible surprise. They made their way to the Great Hall and parted to their separate tables. He watched her walk towards her friends. He saw Red look back and forth between him and Hermione and grin. She knew something was up, too. He winked at Ginny and sat down next to Blaise.

"I still can't believe that's Granger." Blaise said looking over at the Head Girl.

Draco nodded, "I know, mate. Remember the bushy haired buck tooth she was back in first year?"

Blaise laughed. "She is far from that now. She looks like a bloody sex kitten, especially in those heels."

This rewarded him with a glare from Draco. "Don't even think about it, she's mine."

Blaise chuckled back at his friend. "Don't worry, man. I got my eyes set on another fiery broad. If ya know what I mean." He winked. Draco just shook his head and continued breakfast.

Hermione and Ginny had just finished filling the boys in on their summer when Harry left to reply to an Owl and Ron turned back to kissing Lavender.

"Hermione…would you mind telling me why the two Princes of Slytherin are staring at you?" Ginny leaned into her friend and wiggled her eyebrows.

"I can only imagine what they are saying about us. We both have changed over the summer, me especially. Draco and I have called a truce and after the kiss on the train, and this morning, I'd say it's a little more than that." Ginny's eyes widened and urged her to continue. Hermione gave her the details of everything and told her of the truce.

"Well one thing is certain, you both have a lot of chemistry, and you would be perfect for each other. The looks, the brains, the attitudes… you would be great together! Plus, if you guys start dating, you could introduce me to the other Prince, I'd love to get closer to Blaise, such a beautiful Italian man…" The girls giggled as they got up for class. They talked a bit more outside the Great Hall when Draco and Blaise made their way over to them.

"Ladies." Draco drawled. "I'm sure you know of my best mate here, Blaise Zabini." The girls both nodded. Blaise kissed both their hands and lingered with Ginny.

"The pleasure is mine, Red." He smiled at Ginny who nearly melted on the spot.

"I'd love to stay but I must get to class. I can't have McGonagall waiting. I'll catch up later Ginny, and boys..." She looked Draco in the eyes. "I'll see you in class." With that Hermione smiled and left.

Draco watched her in a trance. Most girls naturally swayed their hips. Not her. No, Hermione Granger did not sway her hips. She did not glide, saunter, or merely walk. Hermione Granger switched. That delicious movement of each sculpted ass cheek switching back and forth, up and down, in perfect rhythm. It made her skirt bounce just a bit as she walked. It was incredible. He was snapped out of his trance when he heard Ginny's giggles. Her and Blaise were both laughing at him. He rolled his eyes. Blaise said goodbye to Ginny only after she accepted his offer of a date on the first Hogsmeade trip. He joined Draco as they made their way to Transfiguration. Draco wondered if Hermione realized that as Head Boy and Girl, they had the exact same class schedule. Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, DADA, Charms, Lunch, Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy and ending the day with Double Potions. The same thoughts he has been having since King's Cross Station went through his mind as he stepped into class.

_This was going to be an interesting year._

**AN: I wanted to point out that I know I made Blaise Italian, but I love him like that. Blaise/Ginny will be a great couple. Next chapter will be their classes! Will the Heads be partnered up at all? Will Draco get his surprise yet? Read and review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**AN: I have gotten a lot of reviews from everyone, most positive, a few with suggestions. I appreciate all the reviews and I hope you continue to give me them. The suggestions, I take them all to heart, but at the end of the day I am the author and I already have my vision for the story and where I want it to go. I can't list out things because that would spoil it for you all but I do have big plans for this story. I want it long and saucy. It was also pointed out that I am repeating the interesting year bit. I realize that, but it is how I wanted to end the beginning few chapters. I am also a first time author, so cut me some slack here. I'm not perfect. **

**Disclaimer: As always, I do not and will never own Harry Potter.**

Harry Potter wasn't a sneaky bastard. But he sure as hell felt like it. Hermione and Ginny had filled them all in on their awesome summer filled with makeovers and clubs and exciting changes for them. He knew the rest of the Weasleys had spent summer at the Burrow, including Ron, who brought his girlfriend Lavender Brown over to stay in Ginny's room. Harry had the small house at Privet Drive to himself, having sent the Dursleys on a summer long cruise to get a peaceful summer for once. But things were far from that.

Being the Chosen One and Boy Who Lived had given Harry his fair share of admirers, but none that stuck, except for one. Pandora's Box had opened this summer, in the form of a small letter brought by a gorgeous grey owl he had never seen before. The first letter was simple.

_H-_

_I have admired you from afar for some time now. _

_During the war I was not allowed to have any feelings towards you other than contempt. I am afraid to reveal myself to you just yet, because I fear that although my views have drastically changed and I am no longer in the Dark, you may not be able to look past who I was. _

_By winning the war, you saved me from myself and allowed me to show my true colors. Although I am not ready to let you know who I am, I want to get to know you more, I want you to know ME more. That way, when you find out who I really am, maybe you can look past the lost girl I once was. _

_Yours,_

_Saved_

Harry was taken back. He had never had someone speak so deeply to him. The closest he had gotten was with Ginny and even she had not open up to him like this. He was overwhelmed with curiosity and after debating with himself for a few days, he finally decided to pursue this. He wanted to know this girl, who ever she was.

_Saved,_

_I can't begin to describe what I am feeling right now. I was reluctant to respond at first, but I have to know who you are. You obviously know me, how I do not know, but I am willing to get to know you a little better. _

_I may be hot headed, but I do not hold grudges, for long anyway. Opening up like this is a step in the right direction to get me to forget anything you may have done in the past. I look forward to learning more about you, and letting you know more about me as well. _

_Savior_

She had responded immediately and he had learned a lot over the summer. She was in her 7th year at Hogwarts, her favorite color was green (like his eyes she had said), she loved Muggle music and her parents were Pureblood and old fashioned. As the summer went on, the letters got longer and more frequent. Harry and his mystery girl had learned everything about each other, from how he went to the Room of Requirement to clear his head in school, to her crescent moon birth mark on her left hip bone. But school had started again and he got another letter from her. She was finally ready to meet him, he just needed him to tell her a time and place. After excusing himself he left to visit Hedwig and give Saved his answer.

_Room of Requirement. Right after dinner. _

_-Savior_

Now he just had to get through classes without looking too eager or nervous… and maybe pay attention, too.

Hermione was the first one to enter Transfiguration so she picked a quiet spot in the back. She set out her quill and parchment and text book to get ready. She turned on her iPod in her robes and popped in her ear buds while going over the first few chapters again. She was very excited for things to get back to normal. Despite all her positive new changes, she was still the sharp student and had every intention on keeping her spot at the top of the class.

She looked up as the rest of the students started to file in and pressed pause and put her iPod away. She smiled and waved at her friends that entered. Cocking her head at a rather rushed looking Harry and made a mental note to ask him about it later. She finally spotted the blonde locks she hadn't realized she was searching for in the crowd. His face came into view and found hers. Smirking, Draco pointedly looked at the empty seat next to her. She raised her eyebrow in a silent challenge and turned around to face the front with a hair flip. Hermione smiled inwardly as he settled himself next to her and her stomach did a little flip when he greeted her.

"Hermione." He looked at her.

"Draco." She replied, avoiding his gaze and focusing on her materials in front of her.

Before he could say more McGonagall began class. "Welcome to a your last first day of Transfiguration. I expect you all to do well in this class and not slack off simply because it is your last year. As for any partners in class, the seats you have chosen will be your partners. Also, Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy, as Heads with almost the same marks, you will be partners in every class which will not be a problem since you have the same schedule of course. Now, let us begin by reviewing the first three chapters…" Hermione had basically zoned out at her announcement. She hadn't bothered to wonder if her and Draco would have classes together. She didn't notice how close he was until his hand was on her thigh.

"I'll be looking forward to partnering up with you all year, Princess." He had leaned over to whisper in her ear.

She snapped her eyes up from his hand that was still on her thigh to meet his eyes. He gave her a wink and pulled back, but did not remove his hand. Instead of make a scene she decided to ignore him. It was halfway through the class when his fingers began to move. When she looked at him he was completely focused on McGonagall and his notes. However, she could feel him lazily move tiny circles into her inner thigh. She was getting aroused. She let out a shuttered breath, a sad attempt to hide a moan. Hermione swore she could _feel_ his smirk when she did that, even more when his fingers traveled higher to play with the hem of her panties. She would not be put in this position; she had to take control if she wanted her surprise later to have the maximum effect.

Draco was inwardly grinning like the Cheshire cat at his effects on her. He couldn't believe she wasn't stopping him, not that he was protesting. Her skin was soft and silky, and as he traveled higher, he realized her panties were also. He was playing with the lace on the edge of her panties when the tables turned. He heard her try to hide her moan and had looked up. What he didn't expect was for her to start breathing heavier, reaching up to unbutton another button on her blouse, giving him a view of her black lacy bra. She started to grind against his hand, making him feel her arousal through her panties. He never thought it would go this far, and he could feel his cock straining in his pants. Her eyes were closed as she grabbed his hand and brought it up and into her panties. He could now feel her bare, yes _bare_,pussy against his hand. He couldn't take his eyes off her beautiful face. Hermione then did the unimaginable. Her eyes snapped open to meet his as she guided his fingers to her pussy lips, letting him feel how wet she had made him. He had her juices on his fingers and he was in Heaven. She brought his hand out of her panties up to her lips. She continued to stare into his grey eyes as she slowly sucked her nectar off each finger. He nearly came in his pants right then and there. He could now see that her tongue was indeed pierced as it made its way across her upper lip seductively before going back in so her teeth could bite her lower lip. Draco was in a trance. Only to be snapped out by the closing of text books signaling the end of class. Before he could even react to what had just occurred, Hermione was buttoned and packed up, standing up next to him. She looked over to him and bent down, put her hand on his thigh this time. He swore she could tell he was rock hard still. She brought her lips to his ear.

"Maybe next time I'll let you have a taste." Giving his thigh a slight squeeze, she released him and walked out to their next class.

Draco took him time to compose himself before going to his next class. The rest of the day was passed in basic silence. He worked beside Hermione in classes and only spoke when needed. Even after coming back from lunch, he hadn't tried to pull a stunt again. He had to know what her game was before he made another move. Was she just trying to fuck with his head? If so, she was succeeding. Draco was known for his reputation with the ladies, but he knew Hermione was different, and he wanted to make a point of proving it by making her his. That he was sure of. He got his opportunity at the last class of the day, Double Potions.

"You will be brewing your own Veritaserum, or the Truth Potion as you may know it. You and your partner will work together and then test the potion at the end of class on each other. You will present three vials; one for each of you to take and one for me to grade. Each of you will ask your partner questions for one minute. Start with basic questions such as name and age and then you may proceed to others as you wish. Begin." Snape finished as he sat down at his desk.

They both got to work, brushing against each other now and again, bringing out their own arousals yet again. It was finally done and they bottled their potions and faced each other.

Hermione spoke up first. "I'll go first." She drank her vial and set the timer.

"What is your name?" Draco asked.

"Hermione Jean Granger." She replied.

"Your age?"

"Seventeen."

"What is your favorite color?"

Hermione smirked, "Emerald."

"What is your bra size?" Draco smirked back.

"36C" She said without shame.

"Why the sudden change in you?"

"After the war ended I could finally relax and be myself. I took Ginny to America on vacation this summer to see my cousin. I finally had time to manage my hair and my body was just in hiding. I went to clubs, danced, had fun, got pierced and a tattoo… I really let loose and I am happy I was able to find myself. I think I've made a great improvement without altering who I am, don't you agree?"

"I would be lying if I said I didn't. Time for one last question… are you a virgin?"

"Technically yes, unless you count a vibrator…" She winked at him as the timer ran out. "Your turn."

Draco hid his shock but downed the vial and set his timer.

"Name?"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy."

"Age?"

"Seventeen."

"Favorite color?"

"Blue"

"How many girls have you slept with?"

"Interesting question. Sex? Most of our year and a few in 6th. Slept with? None."

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "Why did you switch to the Light?"

"I never agreed with Lucius. I had to play a part because it was expected. I never followed the Dark Lord, nor did I want to. He was a crazy piece of shit. I was brainwashed but it melted away when he was imprisoned. Mother and I were finally free of the abusive bastard, and I, too, was able to relax. I didn't have to be the perfect Malfoy Heir anymore. I could be Draco." He finished looking her in her eyes.

Hermione was almost speechless and decided to end with a lighter note. "Were you turned on today when I licked my juices off your fingers?" She whispered this to him.

Draco never broke eye contact and smirked. "Yes, I only hope you let me taste next time." And the timer went off.

After dinner Harry rushed out of the Great Hall before he had to avoid any more questions. He couldn't very well answer how he was feeling, if he was alright or who wrote him this morning. He didn't know the answers to any of them. But he was about to. He paced three times before the door to the Room of Requirement appeared. He hadn't bothered to look if anyone else looked eager to finish dinner and silently cursed himself for not doing so in his rush to leave. He took in his surroundings. A small couch was in front of a rug and a fire place. Simple, just what he needed. He sat down and waited for his mystery girl to arrive. He had started to nod of when the door opened. Harry jumped up and saw long legs, that led to an ample bust decorated with the Slytherin crest on her robes. Pouty lips, high cheek bones, slightly upturned nose, beautiful blue eyes and dark brown, almost black straight hair that went just passed her shoulders.

"Hello, Savior." She greeted him.

Harry gulped. "Pansy?"

**AN: Draco didn't get his surprise yet but things did heat up quite a bit! How will Harry react to Pansy? Please read and review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: I am EXTREMELY sorry for the long wait. I hate when authors take forever to update and look at me. I had so much go on, my brother got married, I moved out, I worked 52 hours a week at the hospital. Blah blah blah, I have excuses. But I am sorry! I have written a few chapters ahead. This one is shorter because I wanted it to just focus on Harry and Pansy and their relationship. Enjoy!**

Astonishment. Confusion. Relief. Harry was utterly speechless as Pansy approached him. He hadn't even thought of her. How could he have forgotten the Slytherin Beauty? Maybe he tossed the idea of "Saved" being a Slytherin out the window when he wondered if it was Millicent Bullstrode. Harry shivered. Thank God it wasn't her. He didn't remember her being that close before; she was merely a foot away from him. How he had not noticed her in the past he didn't know, but he definitely noticed her now.

"Are you… unhappy, that it's me?" Pansy asked. She looked down. "I understand if you are. I have been a total bitch in the past, and I guess I still am to an extent. I just don't like to take shit from anyone, especially now that I can throw all the prejudices and bullshit away. I'm not usually this girly and mushy, I never allow myself to be vulnerable, except with you. I've only opened up to a few people, and I want to put myself out there more. I want to be less… cold. But of course you already knew all of that, because you know _me_, Harry. More than anyone else." She finished, looking back into his green eyes.

Harry was still speechless. Tentatively, he reached out his hand and touched her cheek. Pansy leaned into his hand.

"Are you going to say something?" She was speaking to him again.

_Now would be a good time to answer her, Potter._ He thought. "I just… I just can't believe you're here, right in front of me. All summer I was writing to a ghost it seemed, just an idea of a girl. But here you are and you're real. I can touch you, I can hear your voice, I can see you… bloody hell you're beautiful." He blurted out.

Pansy looked down and blushed. _Blushed_. "So you're not… disappointed it's the bitchy Slytherin Princess that has been writing you all summer?" Harry reached down to hold her hand. "Pansy, after all we have written to each other, and seeing you now, I would be a bloody fool to be disappointed in any way, shape or form." At this Pansy released a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. "Shall we have a seat then and talk, without ink and parchment?" Pansy asked. Harry nodded and led her over to the couch by the fire.

Harry broke the silence. "I thought this would be weird or awkward meeting you. But now that you're here, I am completely comfortable. I don't have to worry about impressing you because I am the Boy Who Lived. I can be myself, and it just feels…right." He finished with a smile.

"I know what you mean, I thought you would run out of here and never look back when you realized it was me. I was never the most approachable person in the past." Pansy said with a laugh.

"Yeah, well, I'm glad I stayed here with you." Harry replied, looking into her piercing pools of blue.

"Me, too." She said in almost a whisper.

"Pansy."

"Yes, Harry?"

"I'm going to kiss you now."

With that, Harry leaned in and softly pressed his lips to hers. Pansy pressed back trying to deepen the kiss. Her wish was granted when she felt his tongue on her lower lip, she gratefully opened her mouth and they both saw fireworks. A summer filled with so many emotions combined with the new ones they both felt after finally meeting face to face, had sparked the new found passion they both shared for one another. Her hand was cupping his jaw while the other was teasing his abs under his shirt. Both of his hands had made their way to her waist, pulling her against him.

This is what Harry had been waiting for. Cho was a silly crush. Ginny was best as his friend. But this? This was what he had wanted all along. Pansy was home. It was wrong to say he loved this girl. They were merely pen pals for one summer and she had just revealed her identity tonight. But it was _more_ than that. So much more. If this wasn't love, then it was damn close to it. Harry Potter had been falling for this girl, this _woman_ all summer and it was only a matter of time before he hit the ground.

As their snogging session died down, they withdrew from each other and tried to catch their breaths. Pansy had never felt so alive. She had crushed on Harry for so long and after getting to know him intimately over the summer it had only deepened. Who knew that her seemingly cold heart could be melted by Potter the Boy Wonder. She had her fair share of boys, hell, Draco and her had lost their virginities to each other at 15 but they were just friends. Nobody knew her like he did. Not even Blaise or Draco whom she grew up with. Even more, he hadn't ran from her. He accepted her and wanted her just as much as she wanted him. The fact that he was an amazing kisser was just the icing on the cake.

"Why did you wait this long? Why didn't you tell me sooner? You were never able to really elaborate in your letters without revealing who you were." Harry blurted.

"My parents, as you know are very traditional Purebloods. They followed the Dark Lord blindly as many did. I was expected to follow suit. If it weren't for the Zabini's speaking with my parents about their neutrality, the seed would never have been planted for them to doubt Voldemort. If you hadn't defeated him, I would have never been free. Maybe my parents would have defected, they certainly have changed now, but I would have still hid behind my mask. I would have been betrothed to some dolt from the purest of blood and expected to be a model Pureblood wife and that would be my life. Marry a Pureblood and have Pureblood babies. End of story. My father was never the nicest man in the world, he never hit me or anything like that, but he terrified me. I don't have any brothers or sisters, and since I wasn't a male to carry on the Parkinson name, I had to be raised to be a certain way so another Pureblood family would have me. I never wanted that. I'm a human being, I never wanted to be bred like a filthy animal just to secure an already tainted bloodline. Draco had confided in Blaise and I that we was a spy and I couldn't have been more relieved. I told Draco about my crush on you and let them both know my real views on everything. They have been my rock until this summer when I finally got the courage to write to you." Pansy finished. Harry had listened intently and grabbed her hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb. "I'm glad you reached out to me, because I would have never known the wonderful person you are now."

They continued to talk throughout the night, sharing a kiss here and there until finally Harry knew it was late. He silently got up, grabbing her hand and pulling her from the couch as well. They walked to the door together hand in hand.

"What does this mean?" Pansy asked.

"Well, it's pretty obvious that we have feelings for each other. What do you want it to mean?" Harry replied.

Pansy threw her arms around his neck in a strong embrace, pulling him close. He wrapped his arms around her in response, taking in the smell of her shampoo. Pansy leaned up and whispered in his ear, "Can I have you Harry Potter?"

Harry pulled away so that he could see her face. He tilted her chin up with his finger so he could get lost in her eyes again. "I would love nothing more than to finally call you mine." He kissed her again, so tender, so sweet. They finally left the room and agreed to meet outside the Great Hall before breakfast to walk in together, as a couple. It was hard for both of them to hide their huge grins as they walked back to their common rooms.

**A/N: Well? Read and review!**


End file.
